


【金东】非预期（中下）

by nagaremk



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 9





	【金东】非预期（中下）

*abo二设：beta生育过后，有一定几率会omega化，会对孩子父亲的信息素有反应，也会有发情期，可由alpha（非孩子父亲也可）作临时标记。出现概率低于十万分之0.02。但性别上仍属beta，所以无法永久标记。临时标记作用主要是渡过发情期（？？？）。市售omega用抑制剂基本无效。

——————————

7.  
谢金从浅眠中醒来。  
这并不是他该常睡着的时间，事实上他已经很久没有好好地睡过一觉了。  
从他的爱人，他爱的人离开的那一天起。

他一向知道李鹤东是个聪明到过分的人，他说出上句，对方就能接上下句，甚至有的时候连话都不用多说，彼此一个眼神就了解了意思。  
仿佛一心同体。  
他原以为会永远这样下去的。  
直到有一天，他发现，其实他从来不知道李鹤东要的是什么。  
每日的耳鬓厮磨只是过场，心意相通也只是演戏，而李鹤东在他的心里埋了一颗二踢脚，在特定的时刻点燃了引线，炸得他粉身碎骨。  
他听着那个他一直以为属于自己的爱人，瞪着通红的双眼，咬牙切齿地下达着通知，从此一刀两断再无瓜葛，为此，他失去了爱情和爱情的结晶。  
他的爱人为了离开，甚至不惜放弃一切，包括自己的身体。  
直到那一刻，谢金才意识到，他可能从里都没看懂过李鹤东。  
他身边来来去去的人太多了，说得刻薄些，都是些一眼就能看透的，也不知是他善于观察人类，还是人性本质就是如此浅薄——大概是人类的欲望太过于赤裸，藏也藏不住。  
但李鹤东不一样。  
可他知道得太晚了。  
他排查了近三年内B市所有怀孕生产流产手术的男性beta，也尝试在李云杰身边撒满钉子。  
他着实不相信那样一个活生生的人能消失得如此干净利落不留任何痕迹。  
他从不信这世间还有能躲得开他的人，李鹤东是第一个，恐怕也是最后一个。  
但李鹤东就像是一滴落入大海中的雨水般，无影无踪。哪怕是在李云杰周围钉下天罗地网也没有任何的消息。  
直到有一天，张九南带着一份装着数张照片的牛皮纸袋来办公室寻他，照片里照的是当年指着他痛骂了一通的医生，依旧是顶着那个卷卷的钢丝头，笑嘻嘻地出现在距B市数小时高铁路程外的一个火车站。而在他身边的，的确是他已经寻找了太久了的人。  
接着是在一个居民小区里，李鹤东偶尔行色匆匆地走过；又或者是拿着什么东西；最后一张照片，是李鹤东抱着一个孩子，小小的，表情柔和而生动。  
“太着急了，谢总，还没来得及继续深入调查他现在的情况以及孩子…”张九南拙劣地选择着台词，最后决定避而不谈，“只刚摸清楚东哥现在住在哪儿，您看…”  
现在是怎么处理？  
谢金面无表情地看着一张张照片摊满他的整张写字桌，巨大的，豪华的，红木质地的，写字桌。他仔细分辨着照片中李鹤东的表情，温驯的，可爱的，冷漠的，淡薄的，仿佛他的离开对他的人生完全没有影响，而有影响的只有自己。  
就像个傻子一样，苦苦追寻着已离开的人的背影，而那个人，早已经开始了新的生活。  
“他…”  
嘶哑而扭曲的嗓音表现出了这一刻的不平与不宣分，谢金清了清嗓子，又开口：  
“把地址留下，去把车开出来，今晚连夜出发吧。”

真的找到了又能怎样呢？谢金在车里拆了今天的第一包烟，略开了些窗户缝，点了烟把烟头怼到窗户外深吸了一口。  
尼古丁的效力很快盘旋至大脑，一阵发懵，而后是更深刻的空虚。

在李鹤东离开前，他是几乎不抽烟的。偶尔在心情不佳或是想跟恋人开开玩笑的时候会装模作样地点上，然后凑到李鹤东面前故意招惹他，等到对方一脸不服气地扑过来抢他的烟，再交换一个有着尼古丁味道的吻。  
烟对于他来说，更多的是一种摆设，一种装饰品，一种生活态度，而不是必需品。  
这一切在李鹤东离开的那天起就被打破了。  
他从宅子各个房间里，或者角落里，搜刮出了李鹤东随手放置，或者干脆是为了背着他抽而藏起来的诸多盒烟，他一根接一根地点，一根接一根地吸，直吸到头脑发晕，恶心，想吐，整个房间里烟雾缭绕，掉落下的烟灰把地毯烫出了若干个洞。  
他蹲下身子，仔细地看着那些个小洞，恍然间伸手想把它们烫成…一个大洞…  
被急召回来的姬天语进门看到这一幕，直接一脚把他踹躺下，一边哭一边抽他耳光：  
“你看看你自己！你怎么能变成这样！”  
他尽力了，真的，但是他控制不了自己。他的手还在打哆嗦，连嘴皮子都不利索了，浑浑噩噩地说：  
“他为了离开我，打掉了孩子，甚至绝了后路。他只是为了离开我…”  
真的，只是为了离开我。  
他的眼泪到底是为了什么而流？因为失恋吗？或者是被不以为然的对象抛弃了？  
都不是。  
而是他发现他真的爱那个男人，那个看上去并没有太多特点的普通男性beta；而他因为自己的愚蠢，把他弄丢了。  
“我把他弄丢了。真的…”  
谢金向来是个极体面的人，进退得宜，从不会浪费自己的感情给不需要不重要的对象，所以哪怕是处理感情问题，也一向是交给他人。  
说白了，他厌烦这种黏糊而不自在的关系，合则聚，不合则散——只不过，所谓的合与不合，都是他的标准，他的决定。  
一直以来都是这样的。  
直到碰上来李鹤东。  
青梅竹马的女孩子再alpha也无法替他感同身受这些东西，谢金看不清的东西，她也看不懂。末了，她眨着眼睛，环视着这间原本富丽堂皇现在只剩下萧瑟之感的大卧室，厚重的雕花窗帘徒劳地趴在罗马杆上，维持着最后的尊严，烟雾缭绕昏暗，满目疮痍凄凉，名贵的波斯地毯上被烟头和烟灰烫得满是洞，而在那其上，滚着一个眼熟的盒子。  
那是她陪着去挑的，放着两枚男婚戒的，戒指盒。  
那还是在法国，就在国际安全大会的期间，他来找她说明了情况，请她帮这个结婚的忙——他的长辈下了最后的命令，除非他与家族指定的omega，或者找一个家族认可的对象结婚，否则他永远不能全权掌管家族权力——他请求她结婚，瞒过家里的家长，待过两年，他把家族的股份和权力都收到自己手里，就可以离婚，无论她要提什么要求都可以。  
而他的目的，只是为了把那个人留在身边。  
——他真的是个特别特别好，特别特别特别的人。  
她尤记得这是谢金介绍李鹤东的第一句话，至少那时候，他脸上的笑容和从心底散发出的幸福是绝对不是假的。  
有那么一瞬间，她几乎要被蛊惑了，这是从未在她生命中出现过的感情，而谢金，更是她以为永远会与这种傻瓜一样的感情与举动绝缘的人。她无法想象那个冷静自持且无所不能的人家家的孩子的谢金，有朝一日会变成现在这个为情所困团团转的样子。实在是太过新鲜以致于…她听完全篇来龙去脉去蹲在地上笑了足足五分钟。  
“好呀，我帮你。”她笑着擦去眼泪，揉着笑酸了的脸颊，“我也不用你什么回报，我只是好奇，好奇把你迷得死去活来的，究竟是个怎样的男人。”  
在巴黎的首饰店里，导购小姐一直以为是他们俩的结婚戒指，拼命地说这个戒指大了大了，这两枚可都是男戒，女孩子用——她还记得谢金笑着说，不，就是这个号，我偷偷趁他睡着的时候量的，量了三次取的平均数，一定会合适的…  
而回国后的发展急转直下，到了无法收拾的地步。  
没有人知道为什么会变成这样，更不知道如何解决。就像她无法理解李鹤东的思维模式一样，李鹤东也无法理解她和谢金。  
“你现在想怎么办呢？”  
她居高临下地看着蜷缩在地上几乎要嚎啕的男人。  
“你总不能永远这样下去。你要记得你是谁。”  
你可是谢金啊！

可那又能如何呢？

8.  
他紧抓着李鹤东的手没有松开，两个人抱着一个孩子，别扭地坐电梯上了四层。  
【总得让我带点东西走。】  
他看着李鹤东面上的表情，从惊讶到无法相信，再到眼神黯淡，最后恢复了平静。  
这便是李鹤东了，接受现实极快速，也不会去做什么无用的抵抗与努力。  
【至少带两件孩子的衣服，和…】李鹤东抬头看着他，看着他的眼睛，【你是开着车来的吧，那把儿童座椅也带上吧。】  
大门被打开了，谢金抱着孩子站在玄关，看着李鹤东踢开自己的鞋慢悠悠地往里走。一室一厅的狭窄空间，房子的格局一看就是上世纪末的老公房，打扫得尚算可以，只是…  
他的视线落到了客厅的沙发上，那里盘踞着久散不去的另一个alpha的信息素的味道，仿若在宣示着主权。他咬着牙，一步一步地走过去，越走近信息素的味道越浓重，连怀里的孩子都止不住颤抖了起来——也许是他无意识中也加大释放出了自己的信息素…  
在昨晚，他一个人站在楼下冷风中苦苦挣扎着，而在这里，那两个人——  
他恨得一脚踢翻了那个看上去就并不是很值钱的中古沙发，引发的巨响使得还在房间里收拾孩子衣服的李鹤东冲了出来。  
“我们走！”他一把抓住了对方的胳膊，“这里的所有东西都没有用！全部换新的！”  
“那你干脆把我也换了吧！”  
李鹤东一甩他的手，冷漠地开口。  
“这是我租的房子，所有的东西都是有押金的，如果谢总弄坏了，希望至少能照价赔偿。”  
说着，他转回房间提着一个可爱的嫩绿色的小书包，里面装着若干件晓晓的小衣服走了出来，又顺手提了安全座椅：  
“让我看看还差些什么…”  
谢金看着他，不自觉地放软了语气，像是期待着什么，又像是在害怕什么：  
“不用给…他留什么言吗？”  
李鹤东花费了一些时间才理解谢金是什么意思，毕竟是让他以为了和初恋破镜重圆还生下孩子的现在，但——他真的实在是个太怕麻烦的人了。  
“不用了，”李鹤东深吸了一口气，“亮哥…他也不常上这儿来。有事儿手机联系就行。”  
“你们没有…”结婚吗？  
李鹤东的白眼几乎要翻到天上去，恶狠狠地说：  
“您要是真能考虑得这么细致，要不还是放过我和晓晓吧。”  
当然，只有这点不可以。  
他看着李鹤东又在冰箱里翻了很久，只翻出了几瓶啤酒和若干冷冻了不知道多久了的鸡胸肉。他回头看着谢金：  
“等会儿先绕路去一趟市里行吗？晓晓想吃那儿卖的云片糕。”  
他只有在求人的时候才会这么柔软，谢金想；而只有为了孩子，他才会主动开口求人。  
尤其是求他。  
这没有办法，甚至无法忽视。

上车前，李鹤东看着驾驶座上的张九南，似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角，还是张九南怂得先点头哈腰蹦出来打招呼：  
“东哥！”  
他摇着头没有多说什么，只是伸手在宽敞的后座上捆了儿童座椅，又把晓晓抱着放了进去，系好了安全带。  
谢金从车的另一面上了车，坐到了后排的中间，把他和晓晓刻意隔开了。李鹤东看着他，竟然也没有说什么，只是安分地贴着谢金坐好；再在他的指路下，云片糕很快买到了手，谢金坐在车里看着他半跪在敞开的车门旁，用手撕着云片糕一点一点地喂孩子，周围的空气仿佛都温柔了起来，直到他小心翼翼地擦去孩子脸上的食物残渣，和口水，把晓晓哄睡着了，才又变换回了冷漠的日常表情。  
他关上了晓晓这一边的车门，又转回到另一头，拉开门，坐了进去。  
“回B城开车也得…”他略略计算了下，“少说要6、7个小时，”说着他拍了拍张九南的后脖颈，“实在累了就换我开吧。”  
“然后看着你带着我殉情吗？”  
谢金也不知道怎么，就是控制不住地怼了一句。  
然后轮到李鹤东回转头看着谢金：  
“你死不死我不管，但我是不会让晓晓有危险的。”  
这一句话足以让他的怒气又冲到最高值。  
谢金冷冷地说了一句“九南你好好开车”，然后伸手去按了门边的什么按钮，黑色的玻璃缓缓升起来，隔绝开了驾驶室与后座的光线，和声音。

9.  
他差一点就听不到声音了。

谢金的手依旧是温暖的，气味也是。这是他渴求了太久的东西，虽然撕破了嘴他也说不出口。  
“你…放开我。”  
他说话极小心，因为余光能看见晓晓还在睡，还不时可爱地吧唧嘴，像是在梦里吃到了什么好吃的。  
“可我现在就想要了。”  
谢金是个从不知道节制怎么写的alpha，尤其是在性事上。他比谁都清楚这一点。  
但他更清楚地是，在刚被一个alpha标记过的现在，一直到下个发情期到来的这段时间里，他是不可能再因为任何另一个alpha而发情了。哪怕这个人是他孩子的父亲，是他一直心心念念在爱着的人。  
“谢金，我不想要。”  
他被谢金一把扯到了怀里，面对面地坐到了谢金的大腿上，四目相对…动作太过一气呵成以致于李鹤东开始怀疑着自己是不是太缺乏锻炼，怎么会这么简单就…  
谢金的吻已经落了下来，那股alpha的信息素虽然他闻不见，但全身上下三万六千五百个毛孔里都透着不知是舒畅还是压力，汗毛竖起。而他使劲地想推开谢金双臂的禁锢，但失败了。  
“我不想要！谢金！你松开我！”  
但陷入自我状态中的alpha明显听不见这轻微的拒绝，甚至可能还把这当作里一种情趣。  
谢金轻笑了一下，没有接话茬，反倒是将手指从他的衣服下摆轻轻伸入，沿着两肋腰侧一路划过，最终在胸前停住。  
谢金的手是温暖的，但他的心是冰凉的。  
李鹤东挣扎着想摁住那双恶作剧的手，乳头却因被指间狠狠擦过而全身战栗丧失了力气。谢金的唇也追随着跟了下来，隔着薄薄的一层衣服轻舔着，另一只手已经往下走，灵巧的手指解开了对方的牛仔裤扣子和拉链。  
谢金一遍遍吻着怀里的人，一边用极其微弱的声音在他耳边说：  
“你不安静一些的话，会把孩子也吵醒的哦。”  
李鹤东死死地瞪着他，瞪着这个可恶又卑鄙的男人，渐渐放弃了挣扎。  
谢金的手指渐渐深入他的身体内部，干涩而艰难，这恐怕是与谢金睡了这么多次以来碰到的头一回——李鹤东自然知道是为什么，但他不想说，也说不出口。  
一个谎言的背后需要更多的谎言去掩盖和弥补，这不是他擅长的。  
也不是他乐见的。  
他咬着牙被气势汹汹的谢金整个抱起来，后面顶着谢金的大家伙，生生地靠重力一点一点往下锤，他仰起头，大口喘着粗气，感觉自己仿佛是古代被骑木驴游街的犯妇，一口气上不去也下不来，只有无尽的痛楚在等待着他。  
“你放松！放松！”  
耳边飘过的仿佛是谢金焦急的声音，但他感觉自己的意识已经渐渐被抽走，牙齿也在咯咯作响。  
“好疼。”  
他说。  
“真的好疼。”  
他说。  
“放过我，求求你放过我。”  
可他甚至连这样的声音都发不出来。  
他微微侧转过头看向在一边熟睡的晓晓，因为久别的父亲的信息素而陷入甜蜜睡眠的他的孩子…下一秒，跌入了完全的黑暗中。

10.  
他最终又回到了这里。  
那座空旷、僻静而又狭隘的大宅子。  
李鹤东站在大门前愣了许久，觉得自己的人生过得像个笑话——非常不好笑的那种。反讽意味十足。  
唯一的用处就是告诉后来者：看吧，这就是个傻子，想尽一切办法逃走，但最终失败。失败的原因是——愚蠢，愚蠢和胆小。  
或者他的存在就已经丧失了价值。  
他手里牵着孩子，而孩子的父亲则一脸面无表情地看着他们俩。或者，那个面无表情中带有的是不信任，不确定，与恨意。  
仿佛人生有很多岔道，而他不巧，每一条岔道都选择了错误的那一边。诸多个错误集合起来，把他的人生注解成一个笑话。  
他却连我爱你都说不出来。

这是一间巨大的牢笼。


End file.
